The New Cute Supervisor
by Kitsune of Psychosis
Summary: Join Kagome as she accidently and unknowingly romances the inmates and her coworkers at Nanbaka prision all while trying to face her own demons.
1. Chapter 1: Intriguing and Mysterious

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Inuyasha or Nanbaka…_

* * *

Chapter One: Intriguing and Mysterious

View: Third Person

* * *

In the beginning, she was just mysterious and slowly she began to become more and more intriguing.

~Future Collective Thoughts of Nanbaka Prison

* * *

Hair as black as ink, and skin with paleness that it could be dubbed "moon-kissed". Her eyes where a deep, soulful shade of brown. They were warm, yet held so much distance in them. Her form was small, yet gave off a large aura that radiated with a strong, intimating sense of justice. The newcomer was dressed professionally with her tight bun and strict posture. It was surprising how someone so small could cause such an overbearing shadow. The weight of her gaze weighted heavily on all of the supervisors as she scanned over each of them. Then, her eyes landed on the dog-like officer of building four, Kenshirou Yozakura, and those piercing orbs turned doe-like, soft and warm…

The new supervisor almost looked... childish.

The warden's firm voice rung out like a whip. Her eyes, and voice couldn't seem to stress enough how important this newcomer was. "Kagome (a sharp glance was sent at the warden from the silent female beside her) -san is our Special Unit Guard. She is a highly-trained individual that deserves as much respect as any one of you. So, be sure to get along with her."

The small woman bowed, and officially introduced herself. Her stiff composure vanished. Soon, it was replaced with a radiant smile, and kind eyes. Her voice was genuine and earnest as she said, "I'm so excited to be working with all of you. For the time being, I'm going to be working around your buildings. So, please take care of me. I go by Kagome."

Her eyes dimmed a bit.

"Just Kagome, ok? I hope we work well together!" She chirped happily while holding onto her grin.

Just Kagome…

And, that was how Kagome was introduce to them.

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Multiple

Muse: I like Nanbaka…

Beta: SDNightrunner


	2. Chapter 2: Accepting and Open-minded

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own Inuyasha or Nanbaka…_

* * *

Chapter Two: Accepting and Open-minded

View: Kiji Mitsuba

* * *

Kagome is an accepting and open-minded woman.

~Kiji Mitsuba of Building Three

* * *

Kiji Mitsuba was curious **(not nosy)** about his new, little helper. She was stationed in his building for now. Flipping his long, indigo hair over his shoulder, he leisurely made his way into Kagome's small office. It has been a week, and the office hadn't changed much from her arrival. The room continued to be left bare of decorations. Kagome was a Special Unit Guard or SUG for short. It was a new position that was added to the prison for some unknown reason. She really didn't have a single building placement, but worked a variety of jobs for all the buildings around her. However, that also meant she can be placed into another building other than his own if ordered to. So, Kagome-chan packed light when it came to her office supplies.

"Kagome-chan~!", sang the colorful guard as he made his way to the new guard. Her response was one of pure excitement. He watched as her back straightened out, and she quickly swiveled her chair to greet him with her usual smile.

"Kiji! You came to see me! Thank goodness, I thought I was going mad with all this paperwork!"

Her head twisted around to glare at the offending pile with venom, then turning to him with a small pout on her lips. Kiji took a seat and made himself comfortable. Letting out an irritated groan, she complained, " You know all I ever do is paperwork! I never get to do any rounds! Hell, I have a better relationship with these files then- What are you..?!"

Before the confused woman could react, Mitsuba quickly, and nimbly slipped off the pink glasses of her nose.

"You wear glasses, Kagome?"

He looked at the lens.

"There's no prescription!" he concluded in a teasing voice.

"Hey! Give those back!" she cried as she tried to make a quick grab for the glasses. Then, Mitsuba made a double revelation: Kagome, Nanbaka's Special Unit Guard, was a huge clutz. She managed to tripped on the rug while springing out of her seat and feel straight in his lap. She let out a small 'ow.' but then quickly recovered and tried multiple times to snatch the glasses away from him. When she did this, she crawled further and further into his lap. Unfortunately for her, Mitsuda had absolute advantage over her with his six-foot stature. Kagome growled, and pondered if someone of Japanese descendant could even be this **freaking** tall.* Soon, they were so close that their noses almost touched. Kagome was breathing hard, and her glare was downright sinister.

"Stop messing with me, Mitsuba Kiji!"

"What, you're my mother now? Oooo~ You're wearing contacts! Oh, are they colored contacts?"

They were color contacts. Kiji could clearly see the contact itself however a big factor that came into play was the non changing pupil dilation. Kagome did not look at all happy with his question.

"That's none of your business! How am I supposed to work with you messing with me?!"

Oh... he could definitely work like this. With this girl in his lap, he wouldn't mind doing _all_ the prison's paperwork.

She watched him go off into dream land, before she admitted defeat and cozied herself into his lap. Kagome twisted herself around, and leant up against his chest. She didn't notice Kiji shift his look of surprise before she let out a big tired sigh and said, "You're not listening to me, Kiji."

…

…

…

Kagome looked to him with concern. "Kiji..?"

After a long pregnant pause, he answered.

"You're way to accepting things, Kaggie."

A confused look was all he got.

Suddenly, his patience burst. He grabbed the young woman around her upper arms and grew even more irritated when she didn't even react.

"Show a little more resistance!"

"...Resistance? I don't understand. Why do I need to resist? I know that you won't do anything..."

"Because you think I'm a gay queer?"

"No, because I trust you." She paused for a moment to took away and gather her thoughts before explaining. "In my mind, it doesn't matter what gender you are or what gender you like, Kiji. A human can rape another human despite what they like or don't."

She spoke in a blunt carefree manner.

"Crime is still crime, no matter what the reason. I don't fight, when I don't think there's a reason for it. That's where you and me are different, Mitsuba."

She turned her full attention in him, then she continued to speak. Her voice was soft, and serious. It should have held his full attention, but for some reason it felt like he was drowning in her gaze.

"You're so willing to talk back, and get your point across. You're confident in your own skin, and take pride in yourself. You're downright gorgeous, and pull off that style fantastically. And, on top of that, you look out for the people around you, like you do for Honey and Trois. And, like you did for me, when you told off that lazy man from Building Five, Inori. You are a wonderful person inside and out, Kiji. That fact with stay the same no matter the preference."

Her voice was soft, but in no way sweet. There wasn't a drop of insecurity. It almost sounded..

Cold…

Bitter…

Maybe a tad resentful…

She stated all this like it was factual. It wasn't an option to her. Yet, his face was warm and his pulse was beating fast throughout her whole speech. Then, he was wrapped into a modest hug by the small woman and it was at that moment, Mitsuba knew:

He had been struck by cupid's arrow.

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Multiple

Muse: Fans of the Story

Beta: SDNightrunner

Side Notes:

*Just wait 'til you meet Yamato and Hajime (Both 6"6 ft.) not to mention Enki! (304 cm = 10 ft) Average height for japanese male is 5ft and 7in according to google.


	3. Chapter 3: Female and Popular

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own Nanbaka or Inuyasha…_

* * *

Chapter Three: Female and Popular

View: Trois and Honey & Kagome

* * *

Kagome is a very good looking female and that makes her popular with men.

~Honey & Trois

* * *

 _One month since she arrived in Kiji's building._

"Trois, Honey! Wait up!", came a distant cry. Trois and Honey were on their way to lunch when they were stopped by the new female guard's call. In unintentional union, they quickly turned around to greet their favorite guard, Kagome or as they like to call her 'Angel-chan'. She slowed down her pace and came to a stop then crouched over to catch her lost breath. They noticed that the small guard was a bit unsteady on her feet. She swayed a little bit, before the guard completely lost her balance and fell into Honey's chest. He luckily caught her, and easily supported her weight with his own.

"Are you ok?" asked Honey in a slightly worried tone. Kagome slipped out of his arms and answered breathlessly, "Ya. Had to run some papers to the other supervisors. I wanted to have lunch with you, so I booked it and run through five different towers."

"You also received the new uniform. It looks nice, Angel-chan." complemented Trois. Kagome remained oblivious to the sultry look sent her way, yet responded like she usually does to any other unwanted name given to her.

"It's Ka-go-me. Got it? Thanks for the compliment, Trois. But, I have a funny feeling that the design is personalized…" she said with a small frown. She tugged on the edges of her sleeves out of habit.

It had to be. She didn't know who got her measurements or how, but this outfit was personalized to fit her. Besides…

Who would make a girl wear such annoying shoes?!

Her uniform was unpractical and informal in her mind. With her white, three-inch, lace-up high-heels and tight, white skinny jeans, she was bound to have somebody say something to her. Something like her grandmother would say, "put some real clothes on" or "you look desperate." It wasn't only the jeans that fit her form so well. The white blouse that had pink, vertical lines decorating it fit her… bosom correctly with the off-the-shoulder, black, guard jacket that ended at the back of her knees. To top off her displeasure, she had to wear a pink tie and a pink collar with the customary hat. Her thoughts quickly began to darken. She made all this effort to not stand out as much, but she couldn't do that if her apparel was so eye-catching. She remembered the compliments given to her by her friend, Momoko, and Mitsuru who had fetch the package. She had come to deliver some paperwork to the warden as she did very often. (Kagome had a funny feeling that she was the only one that did that so frequently, but didn't believe in her doubt.) Then, Mitsuru bursted into the room and told her that the uniform had came in.

 _"Kagome-chan looks very cute right, Warden-sama?" commented Mitsuru._

 _"...Yes."_

 _"Those heels add some nice height, too." Mitsuru pointed out with a snicker._

 _A tick-mark appeared on Kagome's temple. She wasn't short. Everyone else around her, except for a few like Samon, were just_ _ **abnormally**_ _tall. Hell, even Momoko was tall!_

 _"Thank you, but I really have to go now, if you would excuse me."_

 _She tried to make her escape, but she was stopped once more by the warden's voice._

 _"Wait, please deliver these papers, Kagome-san."_

And, that's how Kagome finished that first ever Nanbaka marathon.

Honey's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Even if it is customized, it looks good. It would probably look better if you put your hair down."

Kagome thought about it for a second. No, she couldn't do that, everytime she let her hair down all the attention would shift to her. Her hair was… strange and she didn't like it. Quickly changing the subject, she pointed out that they were going to miss lunch if they didn't hurry soon.

* * *

This is why she didn't like standing out.

It always caused trouble when she looked 'cute' or 'pretty'.

Grandmother was right. It was always her fault.

"You asked for this." That's what she would say.

Kagome quickly sat up from the ground and shouted, "Honey! Trois! Stop!"

Although it was nice of them to save her from her assailant, they couldn't afford to get in trouble and she would feel horrible if they got hurt. Yet the shuffle continued, they knocked down everything in there way, but soon all three were detained and separated.

"Put them in their cells!" roared Kiji as he quickly made his way over to her. He got down to her level and quickly became somewhat distressed, "Kagome-chan, are you alright?"

"Ya, I'm ok."

Kiji did not look convinced.

"Are you sure? You're crying, Kagome."

"I...am?"

Slowly, she lifted her hand up her cheek and touched the warm salty droplets. Kiji quietly came to her side and lifted her up princess style. "You must have be scared… You probably know that man has done inexcusable things to women before."

"I wasn't scared, I fought him off before Trois and Honey… you know got to him. That reminds me I need to get their outfits dry-cleaned again. I'll pay for it this time as sorry for causing trouble."

"... Kagome, why are you crying then?"

 _"I can't remember why…"_

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Multiple

Muse: My Fan's Support

Beta: SDNightrunner


	4. Chapter 4: Expressive and Cultured

_**Disclaimer**_ _: I do not own Nanbaka or Inuyasha…_

* * *

Chapter Four: Expressive and Cultured

View: Honey and Trois

* * *

Angel-chan is really expressive which made her actions easier to read.

~Trois

* * *

When I was younger, I often heard that the way to a man's heart lies in his stomach. I wondered if Angel-chan thought so too. 'Cause that woman was a cultured chef.

~Honey

* * *

It was the day after their fight in the lunchroom, and the hours slowly whittled away into the evening. Trois and Honey said nothing to each other and just lied in wait. They couldn't get the small guard's reaction out of their head. Angel-chan was strange in her own ways, but to not react at all when a rapist pulls a knife on you, and drags you away. It wasn't only that. Her expression when that disgusting man… handled her. There wasn't even a shred of emotion, not a single quiver of fear… Was she in shock? Then, when he threatened to 'expose her' if she didn't hand over the 'jewel', the guard turned into a hell cat. She actually grab the knife, and stabbed him, so he would release her. The real question they both wanted to know was if she was ok. Their cell door opened, and then the small figure they had been waiting for stepped into the room.

"Hey guys! How are you doin-?" Before Kagome knew it, she was suddenly wrapped up in two sets of arms. Alarmed, she flailed her arms and screamed with a high pitch,"WHOA! WHOA! SPACE! I NEED SPACE!"

She was released instantly, and quickly adjusted her uniform and her disheveled emotions. With a deep blush on her cheeks, she cleared her throat in a failed attempt to regain her normal tone. So, with a squeak she tried to greet them again. "Uh. Thanks for the very…warm greeting. Ah, yeah."

Although embarrassed, the little Angel's facial expressions told them everything. She had been worried sick as well. Her eyes zoned into the bandage on Trois' nose, and then to the bandage on Honey's cheek. Her eyes grew sad and sorry. Rubbing the back of his neck, Honey stated, "Darling, it's not your fault."

Kagome's face lit up like a firework, before she calmed herself and narrowed her eyes. With a small growl, she stood up for her given name and said, "My name is Ka-go-me."

"Oh? I thought it was 'Angel-chan'." quipped Trois.

Her eye twitched in annoyance, before she threw her hands up in the air as a sign of defeat, and walked out the door saying, "Whatever! Just follow me already! I can't believe I lost sleep over you stuck-up pricks!"

* * *

 _At Kagome's Office._

Kagome's fingers effortlessly glided across the keyboard as she finish up both Trois' and Honey's statements for her report. The two inmates enjoyed the home-cooked meal she provided for them while they waited for her to finish. She took another long sip of her wine and continued on.

"Wow! I can't believe you can cook to this degree. Do you know recipes from America?" praised Honey as he took another bite out of the french dish. Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but a small qib from Trois had her holding back her laughter. "I doubt it. Her delicate palate couldn't handle the disgusting, grease diet consumed over there."

"Trois, why yo-!"

"You're actually wrong, Trois. I loved the american fast food chains I got to try when I studied over there. McDonalds, Wendy's, In-n-Out was really good, too."

The two inmates looked at her, then Trois spoke first. "Angel-chan, you studied abroad? Where?"

"Here, there. What does it matter?"

"Did you have family to stay with?" inquired Honey.

Kagome's face darkened.

"You know. That Blanquette de Veau à l'ancienne was really hard to make, you should eat more."

Not deterburbed by her comment. They grew more and more curious, by the moment. Kagome didn't really talk about herself. In fact, Trois was certain this was the first thing she ever told them. Over the past month, they had gotten along quite well. She often came to eat with him, and stopped by their cell before she left for dry-cleaning. Yet, the girl refuses to give out any information. Guess, they had to try a different approach.

"Do you like cooking, Angel-chan?" questioned Trois.

"Sorta."

"Sort of?" reiterated Trois.

Her eyes finally looked away from the computer. Kagome swiveled her chair around, and rested her elbows on the table. She then interlaced her hands and rested her chin upon them. Her eyes were warm… yet they felt so cold. Her long lashes kissed her cheeks when she blinked, and she looked at the two with half drawn lids as she spoke. Her voice laced with flat amusement, she said, "You really want to know? Well, I'll tell you."

A deep-longing coated her voice as she began to speak. Loneliness, hardship and sadness she also felt shown in her eyes.

"When I was a child- No. When I was younger, I used to have these beautiful dreams about a small group and a family. The group and I would travel all around Japan searching for something. One of my jobs in the group was to prepare the meals with the other girl in that little group. The family I dreamed of was warm, kind and supportive. I would help make dinner and we would eat it all together. In these dreams, I realized that I only like to cook for others and eat with others. A meal alone is a meal not worth eating…"

The room atmosphere quickly became dark and a deafening silence loomed over them. Kagome took another long swig of her wine, before downing the rest. Then the pink-haired male spoke, "What's your real family like?"

There wasn't even a bit of hesitance in her voice.

"Their horrible, greedy, judgmental, cowardly, controlling pieces of crap, but they are all I have."

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Multiple

Muse: Perfection for my Writing

Beta: SDNightrunner

Note: I just edited this whole thing and many of you might want her to meet Building 13. Im trying really hard to think of chapter. So, CALM DOWN! THE SEXYNESS IS COMEING! XD But I just want to say the length of the reviews have really been touching. ;..D I so happy for how long they are. Next chapter I will be posting the answers to the reviews like I did before. Thank you for your support.

~Kit-chan


	5. Chapter 5: Pretty and Fiery

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Nanbaka or Inuyasha…_

* * *

Chapter Five: Pretty and Fiery (easily angered or provoked)

View (Main): Hajime and Seitarou

* * *

I didn't meet Kagome-san until after that accident in the lunchroom, but everyone knows about her. Word travels fast and everyone knows these three facts. One, Kagome-san is hasn't told anyone her last name. Only the warden knows. Two, Kagome-san is female and she's very pretty. Three, Kagome wears contacts to hide her true eye color. When I met Kagome these truths couldn't be more apparent. Kagome-san is very pretty. Her eyes are also pretty. I can't understand her need to hide them, but I hope she realizes she doesn't need to hide them.

~Seitarou Tanabata

* * *

I don't know if I could stop her fiery temper… As long as Kuu isn't harmed.

~Hajime Sugoroku

* * *

Kagome was getting annoyed. No… She was beyond that at this point. A tick-mark throbbed dangerously on her temple. All she needed to do is hand this thumbdrive to the black feline outside her office and get back to work, but Kiji had been hovering over her the whole day. He was finally testing the last nerve she had. Believe her, she didn't have that many, so she had to save this one. She yelped in pain as she feel one of the stitches pop. Kiji was imedity at her door.

"Kaggie, are you-"

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Kiji!" she snarled as she leapt from her office chair and slammed her hands down on the desk. She ignored the pain and marched toward the stunned man. Kiji was actually lost for words. He new a lot of Kagome's angry tones, but this one was new and it was terrifying. She hissed at him viciously while she took short measured strides toward him. "If you keep asking if I'm alright, I'm going to take that mirror you hide in your desk and smash it!"

She stopped in front of him and poked him in the chest with her wounded hand.

"I'm FINE!"

He was unable to be reassured by her words and glanced down at her white, gloved hand. This only served to tick off Kagome more. If he tries to make a grab for her hand she was going to sock him. Stitches or not! Her first mistake was showing him the cut, when he carried her to the infirmary. His fawning was sweet at first, but now it was beyond irritating. She wasn't a princess! Hell, if she survived… A sharp pain jabbed into her head. Kagome groaned in pain and clutched her head. Kiji quickly became alarmed and tried to come closer. Kagome stepped back and glared at him.

"I. AM. FINE." she growled. Although, the pain coating her tone didn't make it sound so confusing. "Just leave me alone. Stop hovering over me! It's just a cut for God's sake!"

She grabbed the thumb drive without ejecting it and stomped out of her office. Once she was outside, Kagome briefly stopped to scoop up Building Thirteens cat, Kuu. Well, she called the feline Kuu-chan out of revenge for a prior incident. Kuu-chan gave a small, protesting meow before he was positioned the right way. Kuu meowed at the feathered man from over Kagome's shoulder and rubbed his cheek on her neck. If the pretty gaurd wanted to hold him, he would let her do it for as long as she wanted. He did something that was a very big 'no-no' and now she doesn't even look at him anymore. But, his 'no-no' isn't finished yet… Kagome gave one last nasty look to Kiji from over her shoulder as she walked away.

"When I come back, I hope you managed to find some sense! BAKA!"

 _Why did it feel like she said something like this to other?_

Her head hurt, so much more now.

* * *

Kagome tried to calm her temper and nerves. Truth be told, she never met anyone in building thirteen. Well, besides the demon cat in her arms and Hajime. She wanted to make her first impression go well. So, she wasn't going to let a little spat hold her back. Kagome reached up and knocked on the door twice, before entering. She held Kuu-chan for comfort, because, as much as she wouldn't like to admit it, Kuu-chan makes a excellent teddybear. The room was dark and the monitors lights were the only things illuminating the room. Two other men were with Hajime, a pretty, turquoise-haired young man and a tall, dark haired man with long side bangs. They were all huddled over the monitor fretting over something. Kagome's head throbbed. She tried to catch their attention but, as soon as she opened her mouth, they all went into action. Hajime was vivid, and yelled out orders for the to others. His booming voice made her satan-migraine much worse. Then, he ran out the door with the long haired main. Kagome managed to step aside just in time, but then the siren sounded. Red flashing lights and the deafening, loud sound of the sirens together brought her so much tormenting pain. She dropped everything in her arms, the cat and the flash drive, and covered her ears. It hurt so much that she could barely find her ability to stand. When she fell, she landing in the arms of someone. She cracked her eye open and made out the blue-colored hair of the guard she saw earlier.

"Miss? Miss, are you ok?!" Seitarou frantically called out to the woman in his arms. The unknown, female guard desperately tried to block the sound out with her hands. Her voice was so quiet through all of the blaring noise, but he could some how hear it.

"It hurts… Make it stop… It hurts…"

Tears were now freely coming out of her eyes and pink lips pulled back to reveal her tightly clenched teeth. The sirens continued to wail as Seitarou gently lead the pained woman over to the chair by the monitors. He turned the chair away from the screens, kneeled in front of her and held her hand in a weak attempt to calm her. She was sobbing now and Seitarou desperately tried to get her attention, so he could help her.

"Miss! Miss! I'm going to call the doctor, alright?"

He leant over and grabbed the phone from its docking station and pulled back to begin punching in the phone number. He only got to the third number been the guard slapped the phone out of his hand. "No doctors! I told Kiji that I was fine!"

Then, the sirens stopped and silence soon followed. The small guard refused to let go of his hand and continued to sob in pain. He enveloped her small hand with his free hand and held her hand between his own. Seitarou cooed in calming soft tones and, slowly, it worked and she was reduced to hiccups. He use the top hand to grab his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. The female guard bent down so that her hair and hat covered her eyes, and she shy accepted the hankie with her free hand.

Her spoke to her as softly as he could and asked, "What's your name? I'm Tanabata Seitarou. What is your rank and what building?"

She wiped her eyes and answered, "Kag-ome. Spe-cial *hic* Unit G-aurd. *hic* Ki-ji's."

Then, the prettiest pair of watery, dual-colored eyes met his own pink ones in a shy and embarrassed glimpse.

"N-Nice to met you, Seitarou-chan."

Her voice was unsteady at first, but quickly steady it self. He was also confused if the 'chan' was a mistake as well. But, those thought were quickly pushed aside as he took a closer look at the female guard, he tended. Seitarou swallowed the lump that had quickly formed in his throat. She was so… pretty. He didn't have time to notice it before but, this woman was extremely pretty. Her eyes, well, they didn't remind him of prisoner fifteen's mocking ones. No this little guards eyes were the opposite of teasing. They were kind, warm and thankful. Her right eye, starting at the pupil, was a deep red then it blended slowly to pink then polished gold. Then, her left one, again starting at her pupil, started as a ice blue, then a aqua, after that a sapphire and morphed with a brown.

"...You as well, Kagome-san."

Special Unit Guard… Could she be the one that-

His attention was pulled away from his own thoughts when he felt their linked hands grow warm and wet. The blue-haired guard looked down at there hands, and noticed a growing red stain color her gloves.

"Kagome-san, you're bleeding!"

"Oh. I am. Hey Seitarou-chan do you happen to have some needle and thread.

* * *

"I'm sorry for being so much trouble everyone. I wish I could have met Seitarou-chan and Yamato on better terms." Kagome apologized while keeping her eyes on her task. She sewed the popped stitches, then wrapped herself up. She surveyed her handiwork.

"Um… Are you really the new SUG? The SUG for the male prison?" Seitarou asked with a bewildered expression. It wasn't everyday you met a officer who was licensed in the medical field and managed to take down Yamato in no time flat.

 _Note to self: Never call Kagome tiny._

"Yep!"

"A lamb has entered the wolves den! Exclaimed Yamato. "Turns out you're not a lamb at all! But, a ram with horns!"

"Wow, Kagome-san! But, be careful." cautioned Seitarou.

Kagome rubbed the back of her neck bashfully and opened her mouth to say something when she spotted Kuu-chan chewing and pawing at something by her feet. The overwhelming feeling of dread slowly crawled up her back and Kagome quickly hopped off her chair to investigate.

"Kuu-chan, what are you eating…?" she murmured quietly as she dropped down to the cat's level. Kuu-chan looked at her and meowed. The object he had dropped to the floor solidified her worries.

"Kuu-chan! My contacts!" she hissed in rage. The guard cat sensed the danger it was in and took off running. Kagome followed in hot pursuit. "Get back here you f*cking, flea-bitten cat! I'm going to skin you!"

Hajime could honestly say he never seen the cat move so fast, nor had he seen someone cuss in so many different languages. She chased the cat around the room, cursing out the frightened pussy-cat as he weaved around various furniture to avoid her. Hajime opened the door and the cat saw his existence. He high-tailed it out of there and Kagome screamed in japanese as she stood at the door way.

"You just ruined the last pair, you stupid cat! That was the last one out of six! You followed me into my house for one night and ate all of my contacts! God f*cking damn it!"

Kagome pivoted around on her heel and glared at Hajime.

"Hajime, permission to kill your cat."

"No."

"Permission to neuter him."

"No."

"Permission to shave him."

"No."

"Permission to stop giving him a reason to see me."

"...As long as Kuu doesn't get hurt."

"Then, I'll be walking your paper over now, and and I'm borrowing one of Kenshirou's guard dogs for a awhile.

"You can deliver the paperwork and get a spray bottle."

"I'm getting a water gun."

"Spray bottle."

"...Fine. I hope you know that those contacts where for this whole year."

* * *

Pairing: Kagome/Multiple

Muse: I wanted funniness and I can't write Yamato's character right.

Beta:

Comments: I'm only doing the ones that struck home sorry. :P

 **Guest: Oh this is so cute! Kagome is such a darling! Does Kagome still have her miko abilities? If so, that would be cool. Great job with everything and the writing!**

 _Kit-chan: Hm… Does she still have her abilities…? Hm… Have I ever done a story without miko powers? Hm… Shameless Advertising for Myself. ;D You can go see the ones I have written the most in and that will tell you. :P_

 **Lara5170: Not familiar with Nanbaka but why is she so overwhelmingly kind? What is her real eye color and hair like? Does she have powers in this?**

 _Kit-chan: Hm… Why is she soooo kind? The answer she's not. When she is kind usually you're in third-person or other guards view. She's not trust me. Her hair… well if I give you a clue its gonna be too apparent. Powers? Shameless Advertising for Myself. You can read the comment above._

 **Yuni: Are you going to be doing chapters for other buildings soon? Also amazing one-of-a-kind story remember to never give up even when it hurts in life! Also if you haven't watched or read gintama may I suggest you do? It just takes some time at the beginning but it's brilliant. Love your story please continue it's great.**

 _Kit-chan: Just did one! ;D Thanks for the support. I looked at this comment often and went back to perfecting the story line for everyone's enjoyment. I'll see if i can make time to see it. :D_


	6. Chapter 6: Emotional and Flawless

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own neither Inuyasha nor Nanbaka…_

* * *

Chapter Five: Emotional and Flawless

View: Kagome

* * *

When Kagome left, it was alarming. We searched for her, but she disappeared.

~Hajime

* * *

Realty hit her hard. As soon as she turned away from Hajime, panic grasped her in its fist. It held one tightly and slowly started to suffocate her. Her stomach was so painfully knotted that it felt like she was going to spew her stomach and guts all over the floor. Kagome held her hand over her mouth as she belched and swallowed the bile that it brought. Tears formed that the corner of her eyes as she began to slowly hyperventilate. Escape was the only thing on her mind at this point. Formalities be damned, she was getting the fuck out of here.

She quickly exited in the room. The voices of her coworkers slowly started to fade when is began to run. Kagome ran and ran, but she couldn't escape the feelings that arose in her. The panic, anxiety and fear swelled up so much that she was on the point of hysteria once more. Kagome suddenly stopped and punched the metal cell door next to her. She pounded the door repeatedly until she was sated and her white gloves were ruined. Kagome pressed her forehead to the cold door and sobbed. Thoughts swarmed her and her head pounded painfully. She knew she had to calm down and stop before she had another paralyzing panic attack, but all she could think about is that awful woman and the pain.

She could remember the coldness of cell. They dank air that smelled of rust and blood. Kagome body shook and trembled as it remembered the pain. Even though the woman was dead, the after math of the years of physical abuse and mental from her abuse from her Grandmother still weight heavily on her. When the bitch finally was caught by the police and she was reunited with her father, he took her to a psychiatrist diagnosed with PDSD and Stockholm syndrome. Ever since then she had been heavily medicated, but pill dosages aren't infinite and therapy can only do so much. She has come to accept the facts. She was kidnapped at three and spent seven years in her Grandma's… _protective_ embrace. The torment didn't stop though. Her father put on a good face and pushed her to her limits when no one was watching. Brainwashing her into an identity crisis, while also pushing her mind and knowledge in academics.

He was never caught though, and that fact continues to torment her.

She still could hear his voice.

 _You are Kikyo Higurashi._

 **No, I am Kag-ome...**

 _Good morning, Kikyo dear. I was just walking through the garden and thought maybe we should plant some bell flowers._

 **Papa, my name is Kagome... It means birdcage and lost...**

 _"_ _Kikyo, why are you wearing those blue contacts? I know you prefer brown. You said something about it making you feel more like a normal Japanese girl."_

 **I… didn't say that. Stop lying…**

 _Kikyo, have you prayed today?_

 **Yes. Father…**

 _Kikyo, how is the herb garden?_

 **Its doing good. The bluebells are doing well…**

 _Kikyo, your grades are slipping. You're a prodigy remember?_

 **Father, why do I have to take so many courses? Why do I have to graduate college again for Medical? Why are you making me learn sign language? I already know English, French, Spanish, and a lot others. Is so much training really needed? Why do I need to learn how to handle a sword? I'm leaving again? Wait, you called me Kagome, papa. I'm Kikyo remember. Ok, I'll do my best and graduate in less than three months. Love you, papa. I'm happy I'm your bellflower.**

 _Kikyo._

 _Kikyo_

 _Kikyo._

"My name is Kagome. Damn it. K-A-G-O-M-E."

Her head was hurting pretty bad now and the tears never stopped. Kagome took a step away from the door and just in time too. The door opened on its own and in the fading light of day, she could make out the salutes of four men. Kagome blinked in surprise causing more tears to slide of her cheeks. Kagome tried to pick out their faces though the fading lights, they the big fella and the guy in stripes looked sort of uncomfortable, there was a young man who looked star struck and a lastly a pale man with long hair held up a box of cards and with a comforting, sly smile asked, "Do you want to play with us, Kagome?"

* * *

Kagome was dying of laughter. These guys were funny, truthful and didn't have a smidge of ill will toward her. She never laughed so hard in her life. AND THEIR FACES WHEN SHE SUGGESTED STRIP POKER! Kagome was gasping for air on the floor. With the effect of removing her tie and jacket and buttoning a few bottoms then asking, the boy's all had bloody noses. Hey! Don't judge her! She was drunk! She always carried around some alcohol in her flask. It helps with the heartaches.

"You're faces!" she wheezed.

It was ironic that she was a guard, yet she had been saved from an emotional break down by inmates. She slowly regained her breath and sat back up. Nico whined from beside her, "That was mean, Kagome-chan."

She looked at the green haired boy beside her. He was truly adorable and she couldn't help but cuddle him a little. Grabbing him on the back of the head and dragging him to her chest, Kagome cooed "Oh, I'm sorry, Nico-chan. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But, I had to do something about Uno's ego! I mean he has to be cheating!" Kagome narrowed her eyes at the smirking inmate. "What are you all smug about you, twit?"

"I want my prize~! Kagome-chan~!" He sang.

Oh, shot she forgot the bet. Her eye twitched, but she would give exactly what the smug bastard wanted. She was no sore loser. Kagome got up with a sigh and walked over to Uno.

With a smug grin, Uno commented, "You don't need to kiss me on the lips like we bet~. I'll have mercy and accept-"

Kagome grabbed him by the chin and planted one right on is lips. Surprised Uno let out a choked noise and then was shocked when the little guard started to FRENCH kiss him. Paralyzed, he was slowly dragged in, but then she pulled away. Dazed, he would faintly hear Nico ask Jyugo, "…Does he have to marriage her now?"

Jyugo himself was wide-eyed and blushing, "If he doesn't, I want a chance…"

For once in his life, Uno had been out played for a change.

* * *

 **Pairing:** Kagome/Multiple

 **Muse** : I had a hard choosing how I wanted this meeting to go.

 **Beta:**


End file.
